The One That I Am With Is
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Julian's old lover comes to Deep Space Nine and trouble blooms as old feelings come forward and new feelings comes forward for the exiled Cardassian. How will Julian deal with this situation?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The One That I Am With Is...

Summary: Julian's old lover comes to Deep Space Nine and trouble blooms as old feelings come forward and new feelings comes forward for the exiled Cardassian. How will Julian deal with this situation?

Timeline: This takes place in season 06.

Disclaimer: I do not owe ST DS9!

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful and quiet day on the station of Deep Space Nine. In fact, there was nothing to do since Starfleet overtook Deep Space Nine from the Dominion. Julian Bashir was indeed, in fact, bored as hell in the infirmary. He wanted to leave his infirmary and see his lover, Elim Garak in his shop instead. The two have been together for almost two years now. Julian smiled at the memory as he remembered what happened after the holosuite incident that involves five senior staff.<p>

Julian sighed and stretched as he looked at the computer console in front of him. His nurses were gone for the day and he was alone in the infirmary. He was trying to read a research paper in front of him but the quietness got into him. He was about to turn off the computer console in front of him when a voice interrupted him. He was so engrossed of being bored that he didn't even hear the doors opening and closing!

"Doctor Bashir I presume?" A voice asked.

Julian was familiar with that voice and he looked to see a man standing there with a smile on his face. "Garrick! What are you doing here?" Julian asked happily, and like a happy child, he got out off his chair and went to embrace him.

Garrick Williams is a black-haired man who was a little bit older than Julian. He was thirty-three to be exact and he is a Lieutenant of Command. He met Julian Bashir in Starfleet Academy. There the two became lovers for two years and Julian broke it off because he caught Garrick with another man.

"I'm on vacation," Garrick replied with a smile, "I wanted to go somewhere and with all the buzzing of news being Deep Space Nine back home, I decided to come here and see you," he explained. "How are you Julian? I haven't heard from you for a long time," he said.

"I've been busy here on the station," Julian replied as he looked around and he saw the time. It was now 1245 and he usually has lunch with Garak at 1300. "Do you want to have lunch at the Replimat? We have a lot to catch up on," he said.

"What about the infirmary?" Garrick asked uncertain.

"I hadn't had a patient for almost four hours now," Julian replied with a shrug, "I'm sure that the infirmary could do without me for awhile. And if they do need anything, they would just call me," he added.

"Well Doctor Bashir, I think it's time to show me around the station," Garrick said with a smile.

"Follow me," Julian said happily and the two men left the infirmary and Julian began his tour at the promenade. "That's Quark's over there," he said as he gestured to the bar in front of him, "it's crowded and noisy usually, but you can use the holosuite there if you can offered it," Julian explained.

"Do you go there all the time?" Garrick asked.

"Whenever Miles and I have the free time to use the holosuites," Julian explained. "The Replimat is just over there," Julian gestured and he could already see Garak sitting at their usual table as he waited for him.

"Do you trust the Cardassian, Julian?" Garrick asked as he had spotted Garak.

"Yes," Julian replied nodding, "he is my friend and my lover," he said making Garrick surprise with that statement.

Garak looked up as he heard someone approaching and he smiled as he saw Julian but also frowned as soon as he saw someone walking beside Julian that he didn't know. "The time is now 1257 my dear," Garak said as he looked at Julian, "cutting a bit too close, are we?" He teased.

"Elim, I want you to meet someone," Julian said as he gestured to Garrick. "This is Garrick Williams, he and I met at Starfleet Academy," Julian said.

"I see," Garak muttered as he stood up and shook hands with the man before him. "How did you two meet?" He asked and he didn't know why, but he didn't trust the man who was sitting beside his Julian.

"We met during lunch break," Julian said as he remembered the memory, "one of my classmates introduced us. I had just gotten over my ex-girlfriend a few weeks ago and my classmate knew that I was bisexual so he thought of him," Julian explained.

"Wait, so the two of you were lovers during the academy?" Garak asked.

"For only two years," Julian reassured him.

"You must admit Julian, during those days were wonderful," Garrick replied as Julian shot him a look. "I was planning to get engaged with Julian, but the misfortune happened," Garrick explained.

"You never told me anything about this," Garak replied as he looked at Julian.

"It wasn't important," Julian said as he wanted to forget about what happened during that day.

"'it wasn't important?'" Garak repeated as his voice was raising and Julian saw that people were beginning to stare.

"Elim, I think you should tone your voice down," Julian said.

"No! Julian, I tell you everything ever since we've been together. And this is how you repay me? By not telling me that you had a lover in the academy and that you two were engaged? What else are you keeping from me? A secret family?" Garak hissed as he knew he was just being jealous and ridiculous.

Everyone on the station knew about his relationship with Garak. And pretty soon, if Garak doesn't tone down, news will spread that something happened between the two of them during lunch. "Elim, please, I beg of you, I will explain everything later," Julian pleaded.

"You better," Garak said angrily as he looked at the two men, "I'll see you later," he said and with that said, he left the Replimat without another glance back at Julian and Garrick.

"What the hell are you doing?" Julian asked angrily as soon as Garak had left out of earshot.

"Isn't it obvious?" Garrick asked slowly.

"What is?" Julian asked.

"I'm still in love with you," Garrick replied and with that, Julian's jaw dropped to the floor.

* * *

><p>"How can you still be in love with me? We came to a mutual understanding years ago and that was to break off our relationship!" Julian exclaimed as he and Garrick were in Julian's quarters now and they were discussing about what happened a little while ago.<p>

"Yes, but that was your decision. After that little mishap..." Garrick began.

"'Little mishap?'" Julian repeated angrily as he looked at him, "you cheated on me!" He snapped.

"That was a misunderstanding! I was drunked!" Garrick explained.

"I caught you in bed with a man twice your age! Hell, he was one of our professors in the academy! Lucky for you that it was me who caught you and not someone else! You two would have been kicked out from the academy!" Julian exclaimed.

"And I'm grateful that you didn't and I am also grateful that we stayed friends still after that," Garrick replied.

"Yes and it would remain that way because I have Elim," Julian replied.

"And how long is that going to last, Julian? Until the war is over? Have you thought about the possibility that he might want to rejoin his own people once the war is over?" Garrick asked.

"Elim and I have been together for two years now. Hell, we've been friends for six years. I trust him, Garrick. And I want to marry that man someday," Julian admitted.

"Julian, look around you. Do you know what's happening now?" Garrick asked slowly.

Julian looked around and to his awareness, he saw that he was now right in front of Garrick as he could feel the man's breath on him as he speak. "I...I don't know what you want from me, Garrick. I just want to stay friends, that's all," Julian said as his breathing became erratic.

"Is that really all you want Julian? I think you know what you want from me," Garrick said.

Julian shook his head, "No," he said determined. "I have Elim to be with," he said.

"Then you will stop me if I do this," Garrick said and before Julian could stop or do anything, he was being kiss by someone else and instead of pushing him away, he welcomed the kiss and Julian even deepened the kiss as if there was no tomorrow. The only thing stopping them was air that they needed to breath and Julian was indeed panting hard when the kiss was done too soon. Garrick smiled at the sight before him, "That was wonderful," he said as he leaned his forehead against Julian's.

Julian smiled as he leaned against Garrick's own forehead. However a chime was heard through the door as Julian suddenly backed away from Garrick. Julian was about to ask 'who it was' until Garrick interrupted him.

"No, don't answer," he said.

"Garrick, it may be someone important," Julian said as the chime still went through.

"I think I know who it is," Garrick replied and that made Julian cringed at thought it may be Garak and he suddenly felt guilty about what he had done.

Before Julian could say anything, the chime stopped. However, before Julian knew what was happening, the door opened revealing Garak who had override the security lockout.

"I could go to Odo for what you just did!" Garrick said to Garak who entered the room.

"You're not welcome here! Julian my dear, tell this man to leave," Garak said.

Julian sat down at a nearby couch as he looked at the bickering men in front of him. He stayed quiet as the two bicker. For about five minutes, he had enough. "Garrick, Elim, please leave," Julian said calmly as the two men stopped their argument.

"Julian, what are you saying?" Garak asked.

"I have enough for one day, Elim. Please leave before I call security on the both of you," he said. The two men looked at one another and back at Julian as they saw that he was serious. The two had no other choice but to leave the room before Julian could say anything. Once out off the room, Julian sighed as he leaned back against the couch. What was he going to do now?

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

me: New story! I gotten this idea a few days ago...

Julian: A long story...

me: Yea, so I'm not sure how this is going to play out.

Garak: we'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Garrick: review and update!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The One That I Am With Is...

Summary: Julian's old lover comes to Deep Space Nine and trouble blooms as old feelings come forward and new feelings comes forward for the exiled Cardassian. How will Julian deal with this situation?

Timeline: This takes place in season 06.

Disclaimer: I do not owe ST DS9!

* * *

><p>"That could get confusing," Miles teased as Julian glared at him after he told Miles who was the other man's name. Miles cleared his throat as he began talking again, "What I mean is, I envy you Julian. You have two men after you," he said.<p>

"How can you 'envy' me? You have Keiko, don't you? Plus you have Molly and Kirayoshi," Julian pointed out.

"Yes but I never had two women come after me," Miles replied.

"You mean two men, don't you?" Julian asked.

"Whatever! What I mean is, who do you want to be with? That Garrick guy sounds trouble," Miles replied, "if I were you, I won't go to him because he already broken my heart once. How would I know if his going to do it again? And Garak... well, he hadn't always been truthful to you, but he hadn't cheated at least yet. I don't trust Cardassians, but I would rather be with Garak instead of Garrick," Miles said.

"Miles, the thing is, I think deep down inside me, I still do love Garrick. If it weren't for that mishap, I might still be with him," Julian said.

"What are you going to do?" Miles asked slowly.

"I don't know. I just don't know Miles," Julian said as he stared at the cup that was in front of him and he sighed unhappily.

* * *

><p>"I would be jealous to if my ex gets to my husband," Jadzia Dax said as she was talking to Garak in her quarters that she shares with Worf.<p>

"I just don't trust this Garrick Williams at all, Lt.," Garak said, "I did some checking up on him in the Starfleet Database..."

"Garak, how can you do that without a personalize authorization code?" Jadzia asked with an eyebrow raise.

"I have my ways," Garak saiid with a teasing smile but continued, "there was nothing on it that's bad about him. He has a perfect record for Lt. Cmdr.! I just don't know anything about his past relationships though. It doesn't say in his profile," he said.

"Perhaps you should try contacting his friends?" Jadzia suggested.

"Lt., are you giving me permission to spy on Garrick Williams?" Garak asked surprised.

"Look, Julian is my friend, and I don't want him getting hurt by him. I'm here for you if you need my help with anything," Jadzia said.

"Thank you Lt.," Garak said.

"Anything to help you and Julian," Jadzia said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Garrick, why are you following me?" Julian asked as he had left Miles a few minutes ag as Miles had to go back to Ops and since it was Julian's free day, he decided to go to his quarters and rest for the remaining day.<p>

"Why are you letting me?" Garrick asked with a smile.

"What are you talking about? I'm not letting you follow me!" Julian exclaimed.

"Of course you are. You haven't pushed me away," Garrick said and julian realized now that they have just entered the tubolift together.

"Look Garrick, I just want us to be friends again. Nothing more," Julian replied as soon as the doors to the tubolift closed.

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind if I do this..." Garrick said and before Julian could say anything, he was pushed against the wall of the tubolift and his wrists were pinned as Garrick held them in place.

"Let me go!" Julian cried as he struggled to get free but Garrick was much stronger.

Garrick quickly let go of his other hand but not before he made sure that his other hand grabbed both of Julian's wrists and pinned it against the wall. "You want this, I know you do," he said seductively, and before Julian could say anything, Garrick began to circle one of his fingers around one of Julian's clothed nipples as he carefully try not to touch the nub of it. Julian's breathing became erratic as he closed his eyes as he felt himself become arouse by it.

Julian knew he shouldn't be feeling like this with Garrick, but his body was telling him otherwise. And before Julian could think, his nipple was pinched HARD and before Julian could cry out, Garrick had made this chance his as he quickly kissed Julian before he could make a sound as his mouth was opened a bit. Julian was so aroused that he didn't felt Garrick slipping his free hand towards his hardened cock that was hidden behind his clothing.

Julian gasped as he felt Garrick squeezed his hardened cock as Julian moaned through the kiss. However, the moment was ruined as someone cleared their throat. Garrick broke off the kiss immediately and he let go of Julian's wrists as he turned around but Julian just stood there, panting at the sensation of the moment. Two women were in front of them and Julian knew one of them as Nurse Jabara. "Shouldn't you be on duty?" Julian breathed out as Nurse Jabara raise an eyebrow at him.

"I'm off duty," she replied, "I think Nurse Jane is on duty today," she added.

"Very well... well, carry on," Julian said as he and Garrick got out off the tubolift.

"Sir, if I may ask..." the other woman began.

"Julie, this isn't our place to say," Nurse Jabara hissed and the tubolift shut between the two men and women.

"By this time tomorrow, all of Deep Space Nine would know about what happened between us in the tubolift," Julian said.

"Are you ashamed of what we just did?" Garrick asked.

"Of course I am! I shouldn't be cheating on Garak!" Julian exclaimed.

Garrick raised an eyebrow at that, "I didn't know his last name was almost the same as my first name. You usually call him by his given name, my dear. I'm sure you want this as much as I do," he said.

"And that's the problem right there," Julian said, "I do not want it but yet I do," he said as the two men went to Julian's quarters.

* * *

><p>In Garak's shop...<p>

"You're Cardassian! I should notify about this to Starfleet Headquarters!" The voice exclaimed in the computer console.

"Before you do, I assure you, I am not working for the Dominion," Garak began.

"Then what is this about?" The voice asked with a snarl.

"I assume that you know Doctor Julian Bashir?" Garak asked.

"Yes, he and I were roommates in the academy and he was my lover for a few months time," the other replied.

"How about a Garrick Williams?" Garak asked slowly.

The other snarled, "His a player. He should be kicked out from that Starfleet Uniform that he wears!" He exlcaimed.

"Yes well... his here on Deep Space Nine. His getting awfully close with Doctor Bashir again," Garak replied.

"WHAT! Look, I don't know who you are, but you have to keep the two of them apart! Garrick will do anything to get Julian. When that mishap happened between the two of them, all hell loose out with Garrick. He almost killed a teacher here!" The other explained.

"Tell me, what's the mishap that I've kept hearing about them?" Garak asked.

"You don't know?" The other asked as Garak shook his head, "I'll tell you. If you tell me who you are," the other said as Garak knew this conversation was going to last more than just a few minutes.

* * *

><p>In the promenade (one hour later after Garak's conversation)...<p>

"Julie, I don't think this is such a good idea," Nurse Jabara said as she and her friend were walking towards Garak's shop.

"He has to know! Do you know how flustered Doctor Bashir was?" Julie asked.

"But this isn't our place to say! We could ruin their relationship!" Nurse Jabara said.

"Garak will eventually find out the hard way if we don't tell him. You want them to be together, don't you?" Julie asked.

Nurse Jabara sighed, "I'll be watching, but you will be telling..." she said.

"If that is what you wish," Julie replied as the two women entered the shop.

Garak looked up to what he was doing, "My dears, you look troubled. Is something wrong?" He asked.

Julie took a deep breath, "We just saw Doctor Bashir with this other man in the tubolift. I think they were both going to Julian's quarters," she said.

"I see... why are you telling me this?" Garak asked.

"Doctor Bashir was flustered when we were about to enter the tubolift. I think that the two of them were doing something intimate before we interrupted them," Julie replied nervously.

"Computer, locate Doctor Bashir and Garrick Williams," Garak said.

"Doctor Julian Bashir and Garrick Williams are in Doctor Bashir's quarters," the computer said.

"Thank you for telling me," Garak replied with a smile to the two women as he began to leave his shop.

"Garak, what about your shop?" Julie asked.

"Leave it, I won't be long anyway," Garak replied and he left the shop before the two women could say anything else.

"Will he be alright?" Julie asked softly.

"I hope so. Let's stay here until he gets back. We owe him that much," Nurse Jabara suggested.

"Ok," Julie replied and the two women stayed in the shop as they waited for Garak's return arrival.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

me: The longest chapter yet! I'm not good at writing lemon, so don't expect one!

Julian: I have a bad feeling about this...

me: Well, you just have to find out in chapter 03, don't you? BTW, does anyone know where I could download the music from the episode "The Dogs of War" in deep space nine? There are awesome music in season 07 that I want to listen, but I can't find it. Please let me know!

Garak: We'll be onto the next chapter soon.

Garrick: Review and update.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all,

Does anyone want to take over this story because I would delete it. Let me know as I have no interest in updating this story at all.

-SeverusPotterSnape


End file.
